Secrets
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Updated: August 20th 2006 AND COMPLETED.. This is the story before my up coming Super Friend story. Sarah was just a normal princess on Membia until she found out that she had a twin named Richard. Now she is on a quest to find him. RR
1. Chapter 1

Secrets By Robin Gurl Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
This story shows how Gurl Wonder found Robin, and the JR. Super Friends. It does not go along with my other Batman Fic. ~~~  
  
A small girl sat down on the edge of the cliff. Her long brown hair whipped around in the wind. Looking down she saw what was soon going to be her Kingdom. She sighed bored.  
  
"Little Wizard what are you doing?"  
  
She looked up and smiled. There was Alan, one of her protectors. He was Knight of Membian. Membian was the name of the planet they were on, but it was also the name of the city down below them. The city was beautiful, the buildings were white with vibrant colors of the rainbow painted every where. One could not walk in Membian and come out feeling sad. The city made everyone feel good and happy.  
  
Alan's long red hair moved back and forth with her's. The wind was very strong up here. He had seen her climb up and knew that she only came up here when she wanted to think. Alan sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm just thinking Alan."  
  
"About what? There is nothing to think about."  
  
"Yes there is." She replied softly, "I keep having this dream."  
  
"Oh?" Alan raised his eyes brows, "Want to tell me about it?"  
  
She nodded, "I awake in this weird world. Where people like me are walking around. I'm dressed in very weird clothes. Then I see a boy. He comes to me and offers to help me up. I let him and he begins to talk to me."  
  
"What does he say?"  
  
"I'm not sure..the words are all jumbled together. The weird thing is the boy looks just like me..I mean we look exactly alike."  
  
Alan took in a sharp breath. "Sarah you will forget that dream."  
  
Sarah looked to her protector startled, "What? Why?"  
  
Alan stood, "You will do as I say and ask no questions." He ruffled her hair and started back down.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have something to do..."  
  
"Oh." Sarah replied quietly. She watched him descend down the mountain then turned back around and watched the clouds move across the sky. "Wonder what that was all about?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I wish to speak with the Queen and King." Alan said.  
  
The guard nodded and opened the door, "Sire, Alan is here, he wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Oh, let him in." A deep voice answered.  
  
Alan walked in and bowed before both of them. "Sire.."  
  
"Now, Alan what is it that you would like to speak to me about?"  
  
"It's about Sarah.."  
  
Yuni gasped, "Is she hurt?!?!"  
  
"No your majesty."  
  
"Well than out with it."  
  
"She said she had a dream. In that dream she told me that she met a boy, the boy looked exactly like her."  
  
"Oh, Richard.." Yuni's eyes watered at remembrance of her son.  
  
"How could she know who he is?" The king shouted louder than he meant to.  
  
"Judith calm down." Yuni scolded. "Alan is only telling us what Sarah said."  
  
"I'm sorry." Alan bowed, "I didn't mean to cause problems.I told her to forget about what she had seen."  
  
"There is no reason to hide it from her now." Judith sighed, "She was going to find out sooner or later." "But we were going to tell her on her 19th birthday.."  
  
"Well it looks like fate has beat us to it."  
  
"So what are we going to do!?!??" Yuni asked, "We can't send her to earth and loose our last child.like we did the first."  
  
"Yuni, it was Dick's time to go.he had a destiny to fulfill. We have no control over destiny my love."  
  
"NO! I will NOT have IT! Sarah is staying here."  
  
Alan sighed knowing what would happen if they did that. "Then you will slowly kill her."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Twins have a special bond. They share life force. With the time differences between Membian and Earth Sarah wouldn't live past her 21rst birthday."  
  
"So we have no other choice?"  
  
Alan nodded. "I'm afraid so. If you love her Queen Yuni then you will send her to Earth."  
  
Yuni looked back and forth from her husband to Alan. She sighed tears streamed down her cheeks. "Alright..We will send her off tomorrow."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Robin you just killed me.."  
  
The Boy Wonder looked over to Wonder Girl laughing, "That was the point of the game silly.."  
  
Wonder Girl blushed, "Well, I'll win next time.." She stretched and took her blue jean jacket off.  
  
"There won't be a next time.."  
  
Both turned towards the door and saw Super Boy grinning at them, "Superman says he has a mission for us."  
  
"Really?!?!?" Wonder Girl hopped up and ran to him. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, we have to go find out."  
  
Robin handed Wonder Girl her jacket and followed them out the door. In the main control room they saw all of the adult Super Friends sitting at the table talking. Robin took his seat beside Batman motioning for the other two to sit down.  
  
"Have fun with your game?" Wonder Woman asked her daughter.  
  
Wonder Girl nodded sitting in between her parents. "Robin beat me though.." She grinned, "Though I gave him a few good smacks." Wonder Girl smirked at Robin, "So why did ya need us?"  
  
"We need you and Super Boy to do something for us." Superman said, smiling at the 18 year old. "We need you to go help a planet named Membian. They are having problems with their defense systems."  
  
"Oh.ok.." Wonder Girl tried to sound excited. She wanted to go fight not to go program computers. But, she scolded herself, any assignment was better than sitting around here. "So when do we leave?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
"Batman is going to drive you up in the Bat Rocket."  
  
"Oh, Robin are you coming?"  
  
The Boy Wonder shook his head, "No afraid not. I have to do some homework."  
  
"Oh.well ok." Wonder Girl stood and followed Batman and Super Boy out. *~*~*~* Sarah walked into the castle smiling. "Mum? Dad?" As she walked down the quiet halls she thought she heard a noise. "Whose there?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What?!?!?" Sarah exclaimed. A hand covered her mouth and an arm pulled her into the dark shadows.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~  
  
What do you think? If you like pleeeaaaaasssseee review. ~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets By Robin Gurl Chapter 2  
  
Wonder Girl looked around after she got off the Bat Rocket. "It's beautiful."  
  
Super Boy nodded, "It is.I can't believe a place like this would want to fight.."  
  
"We don't like to fight." A voice said. "We only fight when we have to."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Elyusia.I am a maiden to her Majesty Queen Yuni of Membain. She told me to come and meet you." Elyusia had long silver hair that had been braided. She was wearing a long flowing robe. A gold rope like thing went around her tiny waist making the outfit look complete. "Follow me."  
  
Both of the Jr. Super Friends looked to Batman. The Dark Knight nodded, "Follow her."  
  
Inside the Castle Elyusia led them into the throne room. When they got there no one was there. Elyusia looked around worried, "Something is not right.I can feel it."  
  
"What's not right!?!!?"  
  
"Stay quiet young one.I feel evil." Elyusia hushed the Amazon, her silver eyes scanned the room.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Super Boy and Wonder Girl turned to the source of the voice and couldn't find it. "Who and where are you?"  
  
"Why, I am right here." A tall built man walked out. He was wearing warrior clothes, his black hair came down to his shoulders.  
  
"Benu!" Elyusia snarled, "What have you done?!?!?"  
  
Benu smiled and waved one of his hands. A see all window appeared and they all saw three cages. In the cages were Sarah, Yuni and Judith.  
  
"NO!! You let them go."  
  
"My father rightfully owns this planet. Since he has died it is my turn to reclaim the throne." Benu cackled evily and held up both his hands, "Kini Shum!"  
  
"DUCK!!!" Elyusia shouted falling to the ground. The others obeyed. Wonder Girl fearfully looked over to Batman. She had wanted action but not this kind. "What do we do?"  
  
"Nothing right now. We are no match to Benu." Batman replied.  
  
"WHAT?!?! I can't just lay here while Benu gets away with the Royal Family."  
  
"I'm going to place a tracker if you'll keep quiet.." Batman scolded gently. Wonder Girl didn't say another word and watched Elyusia fight.  
  
The maiden was shouting some weird words and out came green energy from her hands.  
  
"My 'guests' are waiting. I'll be back." Benu smiled then disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom?!?!" Sarah looked over to the cage beside her, "MOM!!"  
  
Yuni awoke and saw she was in a cage. "What? Oh Sarah!!!"  
  
"Both of you alright?!?!" Judith asked. He got responses from both making him feel better.  
  
"Dad why does he want us??!?"  
  
"I'm not sure honey."  
  
"I'll tell you why." Benu said startling them all. "I need you and your twin."  
  
"M..My twin?" Sarah stammered out. "What twin?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me.you know who I'm talking about."  
  
"Even if I did why do you want us?"  
  
"You have a power that you don't even know about. Together you two could wield a power so great that it would over throw the strongest of man kind."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened, "I'm not giving it to you!!"  
  
"You will change your mind, if you don't then I'll kill your parents.." Benu exclaimed. "I know plenty of ways to torture people young one. Don't make me use them."  
  
Sarah's eyes teared up, "STOP IT!! I don't even know what you're talking about."  
  
"You should. You killed my father you little twerp." "Killed your father?!?" Sarah asked. "I remember no such thing."  
  
Judith sighed, "It happened when you and your brother were 5 years old."  
  
"I have a brother?"  
  
"Yes, a twin."  
  
"Why don't I remember any of this?!?!?" Sarah demanded. "I deserve an answer."  
  
"You and your brother his name was Richard, were outside playing. Humi, Benu's father attacked that day. Both of you didn't understand what was going on. You and Richard held it each other scared. He tried to kill us and you two got mad. The next thing we knew Humi was dead and you were in our arms crying."  
  
"So where did Richard go?!?!" Fear gripped at Sarah's heart, "Did..he.die?"  
  
"No..we sent him down on earth."  
  
All of this was to much for Sarah. She didn't know who to trust anymore. Then something clicked. The boy in her dream, could that have been Richard? Sarah turned to Benu, "You will never get my powers nor my brothers."  
  
"Juki! Rio!" Benu called. Two of his minions came in, "Yes sire?"  
  
"Take these two out and put them in the ship. Get it prepared to take off. We're going to earth."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I think I'm going to teach her a little lesson." Benu smiled evily.  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!" Judith cried as his cage was taken down.  
  
"Shut up old man.." Benu shouted.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So is the tracker working?" Wonder Girl asked. They had followed Benu so far out side and to the outskirts of the city.  
  
Batman nodded, "We are getting closer."  
  
"I hope they are alright." Superboy sighed, "If we mess up this one the whole peace treaty is going down the drain and we'll have to stop a war."  
  
"The tracker says Benu is in there." Batman said pointing to a cave.  
  
"Wow..it's like dark.."  
  
"We have no other choice." Batman led them into the cave.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~~~ Ooo.it's like getting better and better..^_^ Please REVIEW!! ~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 3

Sarah trembled in fear as she watched Benu pace back and forth. As she did her mind drifted back to her newly found brother. Why was Richard sent to earth but not her? She suddenly felt a void in her heart and soul, something that had always been there, but she never bothered to feel it.

"If I kill you then maybe, just maybe, the link with your brother will kill him. I guess we always have to experiment.." Benu turned around and put his hands together, "Prepare to die my dear."

Before anything could happen something flew in fast and Sarah was gathered up in someones arms. Benu hissed and shouted some curses. "No, the Super Friends are here. Darn you!"

:Super Friends: Sarah looked to her savior, he was a boy around her age with an ear ring on his left ear. Her eyes widened, a boy wearing a feminie piece of jewlery? This one was a weird one.

Super Boy landed over to the side beside Wonder Girl setting the prinncess down. "You ok there beautiful?"

Sarah nodded adjusting her crown and hair. "Yes, thank you. Who are you?"

The girl that Sarah didn't know winked at her, "Let us take care of this creep first then we'll talk." She turned to Benu and grinned, "Yo Ugly...OVER HERE!" Wonder Girl leapt in the air and flew at Benu knocking him over.

"Careful Wonder Girl," Batman called over walking to Super Boy and the Princess. "Princess, I'm sorry we didn't get here earlier. If we had all of this could have been prevented."

"Prevented? I don't understand stranger."

"We were sent here to fix your security system." Batman explained, then he watched the two Junior Super Friends for a moment. "Hm, so they do train. Well, I'll be..I'll have to tell their parents."

Super Boy floated over Benu making faces at him. Everyonce in awhile Benu would swipe at him, when he wasn't knocking Wonder Girl out of the way. "So, I see the Bad Guy Corporation hasn't given their new henchmen any new looks huh? Still as butt ugly as before." Super Boy grinned evily shooting his eye lasers out and making the ground very hot where Benu was standing. Comically the villain started jumping up and down. "Hehe, this is great."

Wonder Girl floated up with Super Boy and watched, "You are having fun I presume?"

"Heck yeh."

Sarah watched these two in the weird clothes, they were funny. She giggled when Benu started to jump. Then the unexpected came a light appeared and engulfed her. "WHAT? HELP!"

Batman shielded his eyes from the blinding light and stepped back. "Princess?"

Super Boy and Wonder Girl looked over along with Benu. "NO!" Benu shouted stomping his foot, "NO! NO! This was not supposed to happen!"

"Huh? Dude what are you talking about?" Super Boy exclaimed.

"Her powers, She has found them."

"Powers?" Wonder Girl cocked her head towards Benu, "You are a weird master mind."

The light vanished and Sarah was now dressed in an out fit that looked familiar. Wonder Girl noticed it first and ran over pushing past Batman, "Oh my God, you're clothes look like Robin's. Well except for the fact that he doesn't have a skirt or a pink vest. But woah.."

"I could DEFINITELY DEAL with THIS!" Super Boy whistled looking at the newly dressed Princess. "Oh yeh, I'd save her any day. YEOW!" Super Boy cried out in pain.

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes and turned back to the scared girl. "Ignore him, Princess are you alright?"

Confused Sarah looked down at herself. "What in the world? Alright," She shouted, "WHO DID THIS!"

Super Boy moved forward and calmed her down, or tried, "Don't worry, you look great." He cringed when Wonder Girl glared at him. "You aren't hurt though, that's a plus...right?"

"All you care about are my legs. ARGH!" Sarah slapped him hard then turned to Batman, he seemed the only one with an actual brain. "Sir, why has this happened?"

Batman was just in the same amount of shock as the other two. He composed himself and turned to her. "I am not exactly sure your highness."

"Enough talk, I'm out of here." Benu shouted. He levatated and floated out.

"I have a feeling that we will see him again."

"He has my parents, so I hope I do. He will pay." Sarah exclaimed harshly glaring. "I promise it."

"Would you like to come back to earth with us Princess?"

Sarah turned back to the others and nodded, "Yes, I would, but please, my name is Sarah. Princess sounds so formal."

"Alright Sarah, come on then." Batman led her out carefully with the other two behind him. All four were completely confused. He hoped that they would find the answers on earth with all of the Super Friends thinking together.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets

By: Robin Gurl

Chapter 4

Wonder Woman sighed leaning on the table, her husband hovered over her and started to massage her shoulders. "Diana, don't worry Wonder Girl will be fine."

She turned around grinning. "I know, I'm more worried about Batman than anybody."

Suddenly the doors to the Hall of Justice opened, and Wonder Girl came running in, the others followed. "Mom, you'll never guess what we brought home."

Wonder Woman sighed, "I don't want to know."

"It better not be another pet, you didn't keep up with the space raccoon you got last time." Her father, Aquaman put in placing his hands on his hips.

Wonder Girl smiled sheepishly looking to the floor, "Sorry," she looked back up with a reassuring smile, "It's not."

Behind Wonder Girl stood a shorter girl wearing a white dress, her hair up in a crown. The girl smiled at the others, she uttered a weak "Hello."

Wonder Girl clapped her on the back pushing her further in, "go on Sarah, they won't bite."

Aquaman smirked again, winking at Wonder Woman, "I guess we'll have to make sure she feeds this one."

Batman laughed, walking past the younger ones, his faced turned serious, "It seems that Sarah-"

A loud crash from out in the main hall accompanied by a yelp stopped the conversation short as everyone turned to see Robin desperately trying to hold the jumble of textbooks he had dropped.

Within the pause Sarah noticed Wonder Girls face light up as the young man in green and red stumbled into the room.

Batman was the first to break the silence, "Ah, I see our young college bachelor is back from class."

"Yea, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your.." Another book fell from his hands onto the floor, Wonder Girl giggled but quit when her parents both gave her a stare.

As Robin bent down to grab the textbook still trying to keep the others in his arms, he looked at the group, "Sorry I..." Suddenly his eyes fell upon Sarah, "And who is this lovely lady." Robin slowly walks towards her, and, if not for tripping over his own cape, he would have given any woman the impression that he was a gallant knight, able to save a damsel effortlessly.

"I uh.. I'm Sarah."

Robin grinned "I..."

Wonder Girl interrupted walking over and standing between them, "This dork is Robin."

Batman quickly changed the subject, trying to spare his sidekick the humiliation of another girl casually brushing him off because of a lousy first empression, heaven knows he didn't need another.

"Well, it seems we have a situation on our hands."

Outside the training room lobby the kids waited anxiously, they had gotten the distinct feeling that they should leave the adults to talk the matter over, if not because of the kind sounding suggestion, than because of "the look" that often followed, this time was no different than any other.

Sarah figeted nervously, she glanced at each of the adults, their serious faces were ones she was not accoustomed to. The Jr. Superfriends were a different story however, their facial expressions seemed much more carefree than their older counterparts. Perhaps the only serious face in the bunch was Superboy, who was intensley playing his gameboy while floating in the air.

Sarah looked over the group, her gaze locked with Wonder Girls. Neither said a word, but only stared silently as if a world stood between them, with Robin in the middle, Sarah didn't know what it was, but Wonder Girl seemed very protective, she could see it in her eyes.

Suddenly their endless stare was broken by a yelp from Super Boy, it was abruptly followed by a crash.

"I told you not to do that." Superboy was sitting on the ground next to his fathers feet, it seemed Superman had come out of the training room behind them unnoticed and had startled Superboy.

Superman chuckled, "Lighten up, it was just a joke"

"Yanking me down by the cape while im concentrating in the air is not a joke, i was about to get the high score."

"Relax Superboy, it was only a game." Kid Flash said playing a game of go fish with Aqualad in one of the corners of the room. The two were the other addition of the Jr. Superfriends who Sarah had met since her arrival at the Hall of Justice.

The first of the new comers, Kid Flash, was apparently one of the fastest runners in the world. His father was the other. The second had more to him that Sarah had just found out earlier. Aqualad was near her age or so it seemed and was smart. Smart in books not in life. He seemed to be in the very same predicament she was.

Aqualad or Alex as Wonder Girl had called him was from Atlantis. His sister was Wonder Girl and his parents were the Blonde man in orange and green and the woman in the pretty swim suit. Alex had just come to land and didn't know how to exactly fit in here.

He was learning quickly according to Superboy, but apparently not quick enough. His English was very dodgy and didn't make sense.

Right now he looked down right mortified as Kid Flash said, "Go Fish."

"..But I do not wish to go fishing. It is very rude even if you do need food."

Kid Flash groaned shaking his head, "Look, Alex, I don't mean literally. I mean draw a card." He knew it was going to happen. He just knew it.

"Oh." Aqualad reached forward and grabbed a card taking it in his hands. He studied the cards for awhile then grinned and placed down a red 2 and a black 2. "Ha! A pair!"

Superboy stood and hovered over the other's shoulder. "No. You're playing Four Decks…you have to get two red 2's or two black 2's."

Aqualad's face fell and he blushed, "Sorry."

Sarah sighed and stood up. "I can't just sit here and while my parents are out there."

Everyone turned around to see the small Princess pacing the floor. Aqualad stood and walked over to her, "Princess Sarah, you musn't worry."

Sarah looked up to the Prince of the Sea. "Why not? I'm not doing anything to help them. I feel so useless." Her gaze fell again and a few tears started to fall.

"You're parents are going to be fine! Expecially if the Super Friends have anything to say about it." Superboy put in offering a smile. "My dad can take care of it!"

"Woah, hold on there, Superboy. I don't even know what the problem is." Superman was confused as it was. "What is going on?"

"Sarah is a Princess on a planet called Membian." Wonder Girl muttered. "Her parents were kidnapped and now she's here looking for her twin."

Superman eyed the Amazon Princess giving her a stern look to watch the Attitude. "Sarah, I'm sure we will do what ever is possible to get your parents back. But what about this twin?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I have a twin brother and he and I are supposed to have special powers. My parents supposedly sent him to Earth when he was younger or something and now I must find him!"

"I see."

"That's what the adults are in there meeting about." Kid Flash put in quickly.

"I'm going to go join them. Why don't you guys go train some more." The group started to groan and stood. Superman watched to make sure they actually went into the Sim room then left to join the other Super Friends.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 5

Robin sat back in the chair listening intently to Batman's story of what had happened. The names of the Princess' parents sounded familar but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Or why Batman had insisted that he waited this misson out. Earlier before Batman, Superboy and Wondergirl had gone, he'd tried to go but Batman told him it'd be better if he stayed in Gotham City.

"That's what happened and now we're at square one. We don't even know what happened to Sarah or who or where her brother is."

"We could go by looks." Wonder Woman put in. "That and powers. Maybe even perhaps memories."

"Memories? They wouldn't be much, Wonder Woman," Superman interjected. "According to Batman, Sarah and Richard got separated when they were real young. To young to remember something like that."

"Memories may be all we've got Superman."

"Holy Look Alikes, but how are we going to get boys who look like Sarah over here? We can't just hold auditons for everyone across the world. That would take to long." Robin suddenly exclaimed with wide eyes. The group looked at him and he cringed slightly sinking back into his seat. Now he knew how the junior Super Friends felt when they said something. "Um or we could hold auditions."

"No, Robin's right. We've got to find some other way to find Sarah's twin."

"Has anyone talked the child?" Aquaman asked. "Like literally sit down and ask her what she remembered?" Everyone around him got a sheepish look on their faces but didn't respond in anyway. "That's what I thought. Batman just heard what she volunteered. He didn't drill her. Let me try to talk to her and if I can't get anything out I'll try and use my Atlantian powers and read her memories."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course I can. I've done it many times fighting new Villians under the sea. It works."

"Be careful though, she's not from under the sea." Wonder Woman cautioned.

"I know that. But I've got a feeling she's trying not to remember because it was to tramatic." He stood up and started towards the training area leaving the others to wonder what he meant by that.

When he got to the training room he saw a lone figure sitting in the chair outside the training gym. A blast from Super Boy's lasors illuminated the figure's features and he concluded it was her. "Princess?" The figure looked up silently. "How you doing? I am Aquaman."

"I know who you are." She whispered. Sarah looked away sighing. "I should be out looking. What if they've killed my parents already? What if they've killed Richard or found him?"

"What if they haven't? We're doing everything we can to help you but we don't have anything to go on except his name." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, what happened back then those many years back?"

"I don't remember." Sarah responded quickly.

"Don't remember because you don't want to or because you just can't? If you just don't want to then yes, Brute will get to Richard before you will. What happened?" He waited in silence for a few seconds before Sarah turned around to face him. Her face was shining with tears.

"I had a brother and then one day he was gone. I ask Mom and Dad where he had gone and they wouldn't tell me anything. I knew he was there. I knew he had taken care of me and played with me. I know I am not imagining things."

"And that's it?" He asked softly. She nodded. "Sarah, I want to try and reach down in your memories. It's a gift Atlantians have. Will you let me try?" She nodded slowly. He lifted his hands and put them on either side of her head palms towards her and closed his eyes. "Just relax." He concentrated hard and searched through memories and thoughts. He felt what he was going after it just kept moving away from him. Pushing hard he got it and a bright light engulfed his mind. When it was gone he saw the memories of Sarah and Richard.

Richard was a boy just like Sarah. She wasn't lying. Only he had blue eyes instead of brown. Those facial features looked very familiar though. He pulled away in shock and stared at her. "I think I know who your brother is. Stay right here." He sprinted off towards the control room his mind still reeling with the information.

"Robin, I think we may have a way to find her brother. Take your mask off and follow me." Aquaman commanded.

Batman went pale in the face and Robin looked taken back. "Excuse me?"

"Just trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Robin raised his eye brows and looked over at Batman who gave a reluctant nod. The Boy Wonder removed his mask and followed Aquaman down the hallway and into the training room. If this didn't work Aquaman knew he'd have some explaining to do. Actually, either way, he'd have explaining to do. "Princess," He got down on one knee, Robin standing behind him, "Is this what your brother looks like?"

Sarah looked up confused and her face brightened. "Richard? Richard!" She jumped up and ran over to Robin hugging him. Robin looked somewhere in between excited and mortified- if not completely confused. "What's wrong? Don't you remember me?"

"I think he's having the same issue you were, his memories are hidden as well."

Robin gave Aquaman a confused glance, "Excuse me? I was born on Earth, man, I don't think I was born on another planet."

"Can you prove it to him?" Sarah asked pulling her arms away. "You pulled out my memories why not his?"

Aquaman stood back to his full height and crossed his arms. "I don't know how well it would work on Humans. You and I are from different enviroments."

"But he is from Membian, therefore the same as I."

She sounded agitated. Aquaman sighed and nodded. "Yes, I do see your point. Well I guess it can't hurt to try."

"Woah- now! What are you doing?" Robin stepped back arms up for Defense.

"I'm going to see if I can pull out any hidden memories of your past." The Atlantian responded slowly. "Just relax. It won't hurt and will do nothing bad to you." He lifted his arms and clasped his hands around Robin's head. "Relax, Robin...Relax."

Robin let out a strangled breath and tried to obey. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he disobeyed. It was slow but he began to see images of a past he'd forgotten. One that he'd tried to forget and banish from his mind. The little girl in his dreams had been her. It had been Sarah.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets

Chapter 6

By Robin Gurl

(Don't worry no one is going adopt my story. :) I dont think many people could it's to complicated and it's all in my head! After this one is finished which I believe this could be the last chapter I have actual stories that include them on Earth doing well what Junior Super Friends go through. Besides we have to get back her parents and maybe a little romance! So keep on the look out! I am also illustrating some of the super heroes and hoping to make a website for it, so I will post that link in my profile as soon as I get it:) Keep reviewing please- I have been waiting for feedback on this story for nearly four years and now that I am getting it I'm ready to finish this thing! )

He wasn't always an acrobat in a circus. Somewhere deep down he knew better. He knew he didn't belong with those people who called him parents. Yet he could never come up with a liable excuse as to why it didn't feel right. He always looked up at the stars at night and felt them pulling him towards them. Like he belonged up there.

And then there were those dreams where a girl appeared and she was crying for him. He couldn't get her to stop crying- no matter what he did. She knew his name and kept trying to grab him. During High School he had talked to a therapist then quit after going to college. He'd never got the response he wanted anyway.

No one could explain the girl or if they could they weren't. That ticked him off even more. Everyone seemed to know something he didn't.

"Robin!" Vaguely he reconized someone elses voice in his head. For once it wasn't her. "Robin, follow my voice- I got what I needed. You should remember now." It was Aquaman. Reconize what? He wondered. He thought hard and new images appeared in his mind. That girl was in all of them. She wasn't crying. She was laughing and playing with him. She looked just like him.

She was his Sister? Younger? No- look alike to much- twins? So he had been right? His eyes flew open and saw Sarah standing there hands clasped together close to her and her eyes shining with tears. "Sarah...?" She nodded lip quivering. "You...You were the one in my dreams. You were the one I kept asking about when I was younger and no one would tell me where you had gone."

"Do you remember?" She whispered.

"Partly, yes. Fully, not quite. So we're twins?" He scratched the back of his neck uneasily.

"Mmmhmm. You and I should be the same age, not quite sure why you're older than me on Earth." She moved closer slowly and then just hugged him. He felt his tunic become moist. She was crying again. He wrapped his arms around his figure and held her.

"Shh it's alright. You found me. I'm here. I've remembered enough to where I can take of you again." He replied softly tears in his own eyes.

"Richard what are we going to do? They have mom and dad."

His eyes turned cold and looked at Aquaman. "Don't worry. We'll get them back. The Super Friends will find a way."

"How can you be so sure?" Sarah pulled away just as the Junior Super Friends were walking in.

"Just trust me. Ok? Trust me."

"Um..." Wonder Girl stepped forward not liking how close those two were together. "Excuse me. Did we miss something? Or are you dating now?"

Sarah turned around blushing bright red. "I'm sorry...er.."

"Leslie," Robin chastized. "Seriously. Not every girl you see with me is dating me. She's my sister."

"You're Richard?" Kid Flash asked running around in circles many times looking confused.

"Yep."

"That's confusing." Aqualad responded leaning agaisnt the wall crossing his arms. "So you are Prince as well."

Everyone froze including Aquaman and glanced over at The Boy Wonder. Super Boy was the one who snorted first and broke the silence. "Yeh- this I've got to see. He can't even carry his school books without falling over." Wonder Girl smacked him hard upside the head her face red with anger. "OW OW OW! GIRL! STOP!"

"Say you're sorry."

"...m...nn..S..Sorry..OWWW!" She twicked his ear. "I said I'm sorry where are you dragging me?"

"Down the hall for your punishment."

"Eek!" Super Boy exclaimed. "I'd rather have a Kryptonite Sandwhich!"

"That can be arranged." Wonder Girl smiled shyly Robin's direction and felt her heart skip a beat when he gave her a warm smile.

After they were gone Robin put his mask back on and smiled at Sarah. "Well I guess the first thing to do is to get you enrolled in the school and get you into some classes.."

"Classes? School? I don't understand."

"You'll see, Ashely and Todd can help you get arranged. I need to go break the news to the others. Aquagirl, can you take Sarah and help her get some Earth clothes?" Robin asked hugging Sarah one more time. "We don't need her to stand out too much with Brute out there."

"Yes! I can do that!" The pretty blonde came over and took Sarah by the arm. "Follow me. Everything will be fine! We'll find your parents!"

End Chapter 6

End Book 1

(WOOHOO:D Book 2 on da way folks! xD)


End file.
